1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a battery connector for an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
A battery for a widely used portable electronic device has a plurality of exposed metallic terminals. Corresponding conductive connectors are generally installed in a receiving cavity of the portable electronic device. The conductive connectors inside the receiving cavity tightly contact the exposed terminals.
Since the battery often needs to be assembled or disassembled to the receiving cavity, the conductive connectors have to be pressed by the metallic terminals. The conductive connectors are easily to be damaged.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.